


Five Firsts

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: Five firsts on the road to love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks go out to jesswritingsome for both the prompts and the motivation, seriously this wouldn't have happened without her. Written for Red Queen Week Day 1 - Firsts.
> 
> Set during the first curse.
> 
> Yes, I am that bad at thinking of titles. And summaries.

_I. First Word_

The worst thing about living in Storybrooke was the sheer monotony of life.

Every day was the same. Ruby would get up, get dressed, go down to the diner and open up while Granny cleaned the rooms in the guesthouse. Not that they ever had any guests.

She'd then spend all day every day watching the same people come in, order the same things, have the same conversations, and then leave.

It clawed at her in a way she couldn't explain. Sometimes she felt like a caged animal. But whenever she thought about leaving town her chest got so tight she struggled to breathe, and she knew deep down that she could never go.

At night was the only time she felt like herself, the only time she felt alive. She knew what people whispered about her, knew what they called her for visiting a different lover every evening, but she didn't care. It was the only thing keeping her sane.

Today was, of course, a day like any other. Mary-Margaret had been and gone with her coffee to go, Dr Hopper was drinking his tea at the bar, and Mayor Mills was sitting in her usual spot at the table by the window, sipping her coffee and reading the paper.

Ruby found her eyes drawn to the Mayor whenever she was in the diner. She never spoke to anyone and no one ever spoke to her. Everyone was afraid of her and no one seemed to know why. But she had never seemed particularly intimidating to Ruby. In fact she smiled warmly at her whenever Ruby refilled her coffee, and every day Ruby imagined starting a conversation. What would Mayor Mills do? Would she respond?

Every day she thought about it, and every day she didn't do it.

With a sigh at herself, Ruby picked up the coffee pot and approached the Mayor's table.

"Refill?"

As usual Mayor Mills smiled and nodded. Ruby poured the coffee and decided on the spur of the moment that today was the day.

"How's Henry's art project going?"

Mayor Mills looked up slowly, her eyes narrowing.

"Excuse me?"

Ruby brushed her hair behind her ear. She wasn't going to back down now, not after she'd finally been brave enough to say something.

"Has he managed to finish it? I know he was stuck on how to make the hills. Did he use paper-mache like I suggested?"

A look of surprise flickered over the Mayor's face.

"That was your idea?"

Ruby nodded, smiling brightly. Mayor Mills regarded her intently for a moment before responding.

"He did. He got an A."

"Oh that's brilliant, tell him congratulations from me."

The Mayor picked up her newspaper and returned her attention to it.

"You can tell him yourself next time he's here."

Ruby had to bite her lip to keep from laughing giddily. She could clearly see the corner of the Mayor's mouth quirking up into a smile as she spoke, and knew that despite appearances she had just been given permission to speak to not only Henry, but also the Mayor, again.

Not wanting to push her luck, Ruby ducked her head and hurried back behind the bar.

That had gone better than she could ever have imagined, and she hoped that that would be the first of many conversations.

 

_II. First Sight_

Ruby stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering for the hundredth time if she should change. What was the appropriate outfit to wear to a picnic with the town's feared Mayor and her son? Especially when you weren't even really _friends_ with the Mayor, or at least, she didn't think a few words to each other every morning in the diner made them friends... And the way she had been asked to attend the picnic didn't exactly suggest that the Mayor particularly wanted her there either. _Well, Henry likes you and wants to spend time with you, and you're not terrible company, so perhaps you could join us._

With one last anxious glance behind her, Ruby left her room and headed to the park.

Walking across the grass to where Henry and his mother sat on a blanket felt incredibly surreal. She could hardly match the woman in front of her to the one she saw every day at the diner. Where normally the Mayor was all business suits and sharp glares, today she was all soft smiles and jeans. It made something flutter inside her, and Ruby desperately wanted to see this side of her more.

"Hi Henry, Mayor Mills," Ruby greeted, sitting herself down on the edge of the blanket.

"Ruby!" Henry cried, flinging himself towards her, "What are you doing here?"

"Your Mom invited me."

"Really?"

"No need to look so surprised Henry," Regina said, and Ruby was surprised to see a flash of hurt across the Mayor's features.

But Henry's attention was already elsewhere.

"Pongo! Can I go pet him Mom? Please?"

The Mayor glanced up to where Dr Hopper was walking his dog at the edge of the park and then nodded. Henry grinned and scrambled to his feet, running off across the grass.

There was an awkward silence as Ruby desperately tried to think of something to say.

"Thank you for inviting me today Mayor Mills," she eventually settled on.

Ruby got the distinct impression she was being carefully evaluated before receiving a reply.

"Please, call me Regina."

_Regina._

Ruby was pretty sure she had never heard anyone call the Mayor by her first name, and now she had permission to. It gave her a little shiver just thinking about it.

"Would you like an apple turnover?"

Ruby accepted the pastry and took a bite. God it was good. Better than anything Granny had ever made, not that she'd ever tell her that.

"Did you make this?"

"Of course."

"I had no idea you could cook."

As soon as the words left her mouth Ruby suddenly realised how that might sound.

"Wait, no I didn't mean…"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Regina cut her off with a small smirk and Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, hopefully that will change," Ruby said, immediately regretting it at the vaguely uncomfortable look on Regina's face.

Before she could say anything though Ruby was rescued by Henry's return.

"Mom! Mom! Can we get a dog? Please?"

Ruby couldn't help but laugh out loud at the look of horror on Regina's face.

"We've talked about this before Henry, we can't get a dog because who would look after it while I'm at work and you're at school?"

Henry pouted and proceeded to lay out a detailed proposal of puppy care that he'd clearly been working on for some time.

As she watched Regina smile fondly and stroke Henry's hair, even as she gently rebuffed his ideas, Ruby was struck by the thought that she was seeing the real Regina for the first time.

And she wanted to see her more.

 

_III. First Trust_

Ruby nodded as she listened intently to Regina's long, _long_ , list of instructions.

She could hardly believe that Regina trusted her, of all people, to babysit Henry, and she was determined not to mess this up.

"Alright Henry, be good for Miss Lucas. You can stay up until I get home but you must be ready to go to bed as soon as I get back, understood?"

"Yes Mom," Henry said, squirming slightly as she kissed him.

The moment the door closed behind his mother Henry grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her further into the house.

"C'mon I'll show you around!"

Ruby stared in awe at the house as Henry took her from room to room. She'd always known it was a nice house, but damn, she'd never realised quite how nice it was before.

When they got to Regina's bedroom Ruby refused to go in.

"I don't think your Mom would appreciate us going in there Henry, that's her private space."

He shrugged, as if the thought hadn't even occurred to him, and then dragged her back to his room.

After helping him with his science project, making sure he finished all his other homework, and then pretending to be pirates for a while and having an epic sword fight around the house, Ruby was feeling kind of exhausted.

"Your Mom will be back soon, you should go get ready for bed."

"Oh but I don't wanna," he sighed, flopping down on his bed dramatically.

"But you wouldn't want to get me in trouble, would you Henry?" She asked, putting on a big fake pout.

Henry sat up and stared at her intently, and Ruby was struck by just how similar he looked to Regina in that moment.

"You know, my mom _really_ likes you," he said eventually.

She felt her cheeks heat up at the thought. That couldn't be true could it? Anyway he probably just meant as a friend.

"Uh, should you be telling me this?"

Henry cocked his head to the side as he thought about it.

"Probably not. But I thought it was obvious anyway from the way she stares at your legs…"

Ruby spluttered and coughed in shock.

"That's not… I don't… How do you… Henry!"

He shrugged and ran out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

He was just a kid, he shouldn't be noticing things like that… But what if he was right?

Before she could think too hard about it, she heard the unmistakable sound of the front door opening, and the clicking of heels across the hallway.

Jumping up Ruby dashed into the hallway and pretty much ran straight into Henry, now in his pyjamas. He grinned up at her and ran ahead down the stairs.

"Mom!"

Ruby followed behind at a slower pace, she could feel her face getting hotter again as she thought about Henry's words.

When she reached the hallway Regina was fussing over Henry, and Ruby knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was not going to be able to get through a full conversation without embarrassing herself right now. But she could hardly be rude and just run away.

"Good meeting?" She asked.

Regina straightened up and smiled at her, and despite having seen that smile practically every day for as long as she could remember, it suddenly felt very different.

"Yes, it was very productive. Thank you for watching Henry."

"It was a pleasure, we had fun, right Henry?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Did he get all his homework done?"

"Of course. Anyway, I should go and let you get him to bed. Night Henry, goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Miss Lucas."

And with that Ruby hurried out of the house, wondering if Regina was staring at her legs as she went, and berating herself for even thinking it.

 

_IV. First Connection_

Ruby stared at her mug of coffee, her thoughts a million miles away.

The house was quiet. Henry had gone to bed about an hour ago after Regina had text to say her meeting was running over and she would be late back, so Ruby was left alone with her thoughts. 

She couldn't help but think about how different her life felt now, even though only one thing had changed. She hadn't felt the need to leave town, or even to continue with her nightly excursions, since this… not-quite-friendship with Regina had begun. It felt nice. 

But now she was torn between wanting to keep things exactly as they were, and wanting more.

Every time she saw Regina she remembered Henry's comments.

_My Mom really likes you._

But that was stupid. 

She couldn't have more. Regina was the Mayor and she was just a waitress, it didn't matter if Regina stared at her legs or not, she'd never want anything more with her, she'd just have to accept that.

The sound of the door opening snapped Ruby out of her morose thoughts.

She waited for the familiar click of heels but it never came.

Ruby turned to face the doorway just as Regina appeared, heels in hand, her bare feet making hardly any sound as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I'm so late back. Did Henry get to bed alright?"

Ruby stood and picked up her mug, taking it over to the sink.

"It's no problem, yeah he was fine. I'll just wash this up and then leave you in peace."

"If you don't have to rush off I would appreciate some company that isn't wishing me dead," Regina said with a sigh.

Ruby winced on her behalf.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea. Cider?"

Ruby nodded, and then watched as Regina retrieved two glasses from a cabinet. She nodded for Ruby to follow her and then led her to her to a study just to the side of the kitchen, pouring them each a healthy measure of cider and handing a glass to Ruby.

"So why were the town council wishing you dead?" Ruby asked as she took a seat on the leather couch, Regina sitting down at the other end.

Regina laughed mirthlessly.

"It might be easier to ask why they _don't_ wish me dead, that would certainly be a shorter answer."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

Regina took a sip of her cider. She looked so small all of a sudden.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother. Why extend so much energy for people who will never even care?"

"I care," Ruby blurted.

Regina regarded her intently for a moment.

"And Henry," she felt the need to add to break the silence.

"Indeed."

"You're a good mayor, Regina," she said earnestly, "and if the town counsellors can't see that then they're idiots."

Regina blinked and started to chuckle.

"Thank you. That… is the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a while."

Ruby felt a pang in her gut for the woman sitting opposite her, who worked so hard and received so little thanks. It really was unfair.

"Well then you need to start spending time with nicer people."

"People like you, you mean?"

Ruby looked down at her glass and shrugged.

After a moment she dared to glance up at Regina, who was smiling at her over her half-empty glass.

"Perhaps you're right, Miss Lucas."

 

_V. First Date_

It was a defence mechanism, she knew it was.

But that didn't mean she was able to stop herself.

The moment she slipped into her little red dress she became someone else; the woman everyone whispered about, the woman who slept with anyone and everyone, and true to form she'd been flirting shamelessly with her date all night, just like old times.

Regina deserved more than that though.

Even if she did seem to be enjoying the view.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Ruby sighed.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"That's awfully presumptuous for a first date, don't you think Miss Lucas?"

"I didn't mean… Can I take you somewhere special? You'll like it, I promise." 

Regina nodded, a look of curiosity on her face, and Ruby signalled to the waiter to bring their cheque. To be honest she was surprised that Regina had agreed to go out to a restaurant for their first date, she had imagined that Regina would want privacy. That certainly would have been easier.

After insisting on paying, Ruby led Regina out to her car, holding the door open for her as she got in, determined to be a better date for the rest of the evening.

As she drove Ruby listened to Regina talk about how Henry had got a part in the school play. There was something magical about the way Regina's face would light up when talking about Henry, Ruby kind of wanted to be the cause of that light too. But that was probably a bit much for a first date.

When they reached their destination Ruby killed the engine and jumped out of the car, running around to open Regina's door.

"Well this is a little underwhelming I must say."

Ruby grinned and took Regina's shoulders, guiding her around to the front of the car.

"That's because you're facing the wrong way."

Regina gasped in surprise at the view laid out in front of them. From the hill they were on they could see the entire town, and the moon hung so large and so low over it that it looked as though one could reach out and touch it from the top of the clock tower.

"I like to come up here on clear nights," Ruby said softly, sitting down in the grass. Regina sat down beside her. "I find looking at the moon like this really calming. It helps me think."

"What do you think about?" Regina whispered after a moment.

"Lots of things. Lately I've been thinking about you."

Ruby turned her head to the side, Regina was looking at her, the moonlight casting silver shadows over her features.

"What kind of things do you think about me?"

"That you're wonderful," Ruby whispered, leaning in towards Regina.

Regina licked her lips.

"And beautiful."

Ruby leaned in a bit closer.

"And I want to kiss you…"

She closed the gap, pressing her lips softly to the corner of Regina's mouth, her heart thudding in her chest.

Regina's fingertips trailed along her jaw, and she took it as an invitation to continue, kissing her again.

She let out a breathy little moan as Regina's tongue brushed against hers, tangling her hand in her hair.

It felt like the kiss lasted forever and was over in an instant all at once.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Regina's kiss swollen lips.

"Well, it looks like you'll need to find something new to think about now," Regina murmured.

Ruby laughed.

"Oh no I'll definitely be thinking about that kiss a lot…"

Regina smiled, and in that moment Ruby felt like her heart might bust from happiness.


End file.
